Technology called Edge computing has been proposed, that distributes processing to edge servers in the vicinity of a terminal such as a smartphone on a network and thereby reduces the communication delay compared with the environment of cloud computing that is deployed in a centralized fashion on a global scale (Non Patent Literature 1).